epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe
Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe is the forty-second installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the ninth episode of Season 3. It features the King of Horror, Stephen King, rapping against influential 19th century poet and horror author, Edgar Allan Poe. It was released on June 2nd, 2014. Cast George Watsky as Edgar Allan Poe Zach Sherwin as Stephen King Lyrics 'Edgar Allan Poe:' Once upon a midnight dreary, as I spit this weak and weary, I will choke this joker with a trochee till his cheeks are teary! (Ahh!) But y'all don't hear me! All should fear me! I'll forever be better; you'll never be near me. Your books are as eerie as Beverly Cleary! You're a faux Bram Stoker, so scram, the show's over! Your flow's so-so. Poe's poems pwn posers! (Snap!) I wrote them locked in a cave, while I sobbed in a rage. The Tell-Tale Heart beats soft in its grave while this jerk just beats off on a page! 'Stephen King:' Oh, you want to talk shop, you gothed-out fop? Go back to Hot Topic and shop for a top! There's a melancholy alcoholic laughingstock In the King's house; now watch the Castle Rock! Pouty little poet with an opiate affliction. I'm a workaholic with a fiction addiction! I'm making dedicated readers shivery and jittery. Feel that Rage and Misery! You better start Running, Man. You're in deep poo, Poe! I'm a mad dog, fangs Shining; Cujo! Tommyknock you down till you can't Stand up. You're as soft as Po, the Kung Fu Panda! Racks on racks 'cause I pen fat stacks of frightening writing. Have you seen the pile? I can even take a break from my routine style; Crank out a Shawshank or a Green Mile! Masque of the Red Death? Barely blood curdling. Pit and the Pendulum? Not even unnerving. Perving on your first cousin when she's thirteen years old? Now, that's disturbing! 'Edgar Allan Poe:' Stephen, you pretend to do it, I've been really living through it: misery and poverty and family woes! I see through you like pantyhose, doing Chappelle and Simpsons cameos! (Ahh!) Even if you're gripping on a weapon, then you better get to stepping if you're messing with the horror lord! In a minute maybe I'mma hit him, cut him into itty bitty bits, and I'mma stick him in the floorboards! 'Stephen King:' *sigh* Speaking of bored, you're the worst! Dropped out of school, but you can't drop a verse! I could have spent that time better. In eight bars, I can write a whole best-seller! I'm so prolific. This sickly goblin won't be bothering me. I'm on a clobbering spree! And I'll be smacking you with any of the big thick books in my big dick bibliography! See, I'm the author with the blood and gore lore galore that'll horrify a reader to the core! Fame? Money? Talent? Success? You'll always have less, nevermore! Poll Trivia General *This is the first rap battle where a character's face fills the screen, masking the background. It occurs during the first line of Poe's second verse. *Stephen King tweeted, "Good news/bad news kind of thing: MR. MERCEDES comes out tomorrow, but I think Poe shut me down in the rap contest. :-("https://twitter.com/StephenKing/status/473571946316443648 **This is the second time someone that was portrayed in a rap battle mentioned it on Twitter. ***He later tweeted his own lyrics for a battle versus Poe.https://twitter.com/StephenKing/status/474569078162849793 https://twitter.com/StephenKing/status/474569565587136512 *On August 22, 2016, Stephen King's quote, "Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win.", was written in the description of the video. Continuity *This is the second battle to have two authors battling. *This is the second battle to have a sneak preview for it in a previous battle. Production *This is the second battle after Doc Brown vs Doctor Who to feature George Watsky and Zach Sherwin rapping against each other. **Coincidentally, both battles are the ninth battle of the season. **This is also the first and so far only battle to include George Watsky in a one-on-one rapping role. *This is the first battle where Zach Sherwin does not face Nice Peter. *This battle is the first since Mozart vs Skrillex to use only abstract backgrounds instead of an actual location for either rapper. **It is also the only Season 3 battle to do so. *This is the second battle where neither Peter nor Lloyd portray or voice any character, excluding the announcer. *This is the second battle where the ERB logo is not shown on a single-colored background. Instead, it is shown on a night sky with moving clouds. **The first to do this was Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood, where the ERB logo is on a patchy, rough, brown background. References *Poe's first line was taken from the start of Poe's "The Raven" and changed to fit the battle: "Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary." King's last line is also taken from Poe's "The Raven", although used in a different context to fit the battle: "Nevermore!" **This means that the battle begins with the first line and ends with the last line of the "The Raven". Errors *When the announcer says "You Decide", MrMightymario's suggestion appears twice. *The poll on the official ERB site misspells Stephen King's name as "Steven King". **Edgar Allan Poe's name was also misspelled as "Edgar Allen Poe" when the video was initially uploaded on YouTube, but it was later fixed. Related videos Stephen King vs Edgar Allen Poe. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History. TRANSLATED Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 3 Category:Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe Category:Zach Sherwin Category:George Watsky